


Sunset Lover

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, South Park mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This whole short story is made as a vent from my perspective as ‘Eric Sunsests’ in the summer of 2019.





	Sunset Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This whole short story is made as a vent from my perspective as ‘Eric Sunsests’ in the summer of 2019.

Your name is Eric Sunsests.

You were a boy, ripe of 13 in summer of 2019. Your life consists of going in the pool, eating and talking to your online friends.

Specifically, someone you know very well.. You call him Kenny because his favorite character is Kenny McCormick— and you feel like he’s lived over a thousand lives. He’s the opposite of soft spoken, he’s loud, hungry for love and his opinions are always on his sleeve. If you could spend all nine lives with him you would, Eric, you really would.

At this time of your life, your name was Evan-Jayden after Jay Merrick from Marble Hornets and Evan Jennings from EverymanHYBRID. You were always the type to like scary Slenderverse and creepypasta shit. You were the type to ramble to Kenny for hours on end. Because you LOVED him, you loved Kenny more then life could amount to.

You knew Kenny because he joined your South Park server, you knew him from his Pip Pirrup icon. You knew him because you LOVED the dude from Canada.

You started dating Kenny the day before you went to Seattle with your grandmother. You’d just talk to Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, Kenny—

You dated Kenny for a week, before he left you for DAMIEN. He left you for someone you now know as a pedophile. Then a week later, they broke off. You started dating Tylin. Tylin Williams. Someone you took in your arms and loved ever so much. He was shy but you helped him get out of his comfort zone and really join the fandom.

He liked weird characters you would’ve never thought about, he liked Firkle and Dogpoo and the tiny kid that Mexican Joker had following around. He nicknamed him, ‘Mexican Harley Quinn’. Sometimes you miss the days you guys played minecraft together, talked and role played for hours.

But now you can’t get them back. You hurt him because you left him too many times.

September. Then you started Jackson for the 40 millionth time. Jackson was a nice boy, he was handsome and loving. You loved him. He liked Night in the woods, he liked Nightvale, he took you out of your closet ever so long ago. He helped you come out to your family, specifically, your brother Noah.

One day, you made Jackson turn on you again, because you worded something really, really, wrong.

October. Kenny was now Lars, or Larry. He was getting into Sallyface and you felt like something was there again. You noticed your love for him was back and you didn’t want to be away from him. Your groupchat, consisted of Luke, Lars, you, Shun, Leo, Pebbles, and other people who would pop in and out of your group.

You guys were happy, dumb idiots who just wanted to talk about your fandoms. After school, on the bus, every day you’d talk to Lars. Lars, Lars, Lars, Lars—

You never told Lars that you missed him until you two started dating again and everything was so, so happy. Lars said he wanted to marry you, and you felt the exact same. You wanted to move to canada and live with Lars more then anything. 

Lars made a thing, including you and all of your friends. You were Lars’ proof-reader for every single story he made about you guys. You made 3 playlists in honor of your friendship and you used to listen to them together on discord almost every day. You felt so in touch with him. 

Then he broke up with you, you didn’t mind. If Lars really needed to leave, he’d leave and you’d be okay with it. You’d survive under the protection of your new found ‘best friend’. 

Lars had many best friends.

Then the split happened, Luke and Lars started fighting again. You couldn’t leave either of them so you sat in the middle, on the fence. So you, started talking to Henry Phox, who made you playlists and kinned Kyle Broflovski from South Park. Mirai Park brought you guys together. Game on.

You found out you kinned Eric Cartman more then any other character. He made you think of why he acted the way you do sometimes. Henry made you feel warm but never enough like Lars did. You were still friends with Lars, so much happened between you two. Lars even started talking to Luke again! You were all friends! You were happy!

You were happy.

You knew Lars’ smile. You knew Lars’ cute laugh and you knew his hair and you made things for him— you remember Lars more then anyone else. Your memory is shit now but you can focus on Lars. Lars... warm... you knew him... he was so warm to you. 

You dated him, you were friends with him, you dated again, you were best friends, you got him into a fandom that you’d eventually join again.. then you fought. Again. What an idiot.

You were concerned about Lars— Luke, Nim, and someone else you knew had a groupchat. The other someone and Luke were talking bad about Lars and like a fucking idiot you joined in. You didn’t think Lars was an attention whore, you didn’t think Lars was broken. But they sure did. Lars found out. You stopped being friends.

Now, after a month of being without him, you’re friends. And fuck, of course you can’t help but look back. 

Everyone refers to Lars as a she, and Lars isn’t even Lars anymore. Lars is ‘Karm’. 

Karm is nice. Karm did bad things but shes still the same person who asked for all the roles in your kin server ever so long ago. Shes still Lars, Kenny and whatever other names she went by.


End file.
